Roger Rees
Roger Rees est un acteur britannique né le 5 mai 1944 à Aberystwyth dans le Pays de Galles et mort le 10 juillet 2015 à New York. Biographie En 1968, il intègre la Royal Shakespeare Company. Malgré ses nombreuses participations au cinéma et à la télévision, il reste principalement un homme de théâtre. Il vit aux États-Unis à partir de 1989 où il devient, en janvier 2007, directeur du Festival de Théâtre de Williamstown à Williamstown, Massachusetts. Filmographie Cinéma *''Survivor'' (2015) *''Affluenza'' (2014) *''Russian Broadway Shut Down (short)'' (2014) *''Almost Perfect'' (2011) *''Happy Tears'' (2009) *''The Narrows'' (2008) *''Invasion'' (2007) : Yorish *''Le Prestige'' (2006) : Owens *''Garfield 2'' (2006) : Monsieur Hobbs *''The Treatment'' (2006) *''Falling for Grace'' (2006) *''The Pink Panther'' (2006) *''The New World'' (2005) *''A Life in Suitcases'' (2005) *''Game 6'' (2005) *''Crazy Like a Fox'' (2004) *''Going Under'' (2004) *''The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 3: From Sark to the Finish'' (2004) *''The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 2: Vaux to the Sea'' (2004) *''The Emperor's Club'' (2002) *''Frida'' (2002) : Guillermo Kahlo *''The Scorpion King'' (2002) *''Peter Pan : Retour au Pays Imaginaire'' (2002) : Edward (voix) *''3 A.M.'' (2001) *''BlackMale'' (2000) *''The Crossing'' (2000) *''La mémoire volée'' (1999) : Dr Croft *''Double Platinum'' (1999) *''Le songe d'une nuit d'été'' (1999) : Peter Quince *''Next Stop Wonderland'' (1998) *''Trouble on the Corner'' (1997) : M. McMurtry *''Sudden Manhattan'' (1996) : Murphy *''The Substance of Fire'' (1996) : Max *''The Possession of Michael D.'' (1995) *''Sacré Robin des Bois'' (1993) : le Shérif de Rotingham *''The Tower'' (1993) *''Charles and Diana: Unhappily Ever After'' (1992) *''Arrête, ou ma mère va tirer !'' (1992) : Parnell *''P.J. Sparkles'' (1992) *''Espion junior'' (1991) : Augustus Steranko *''Next (short)'' (1990) : Peter, un producteur (voix) *''Mountains of the Moon'' (1990) *''The Return of Sam McCloud'' (1989) *''The Finding'' (1988) *''God's Outlaw'' (1986) *''The Ebony Tower'' (1984) *''A Christmas Carol'' (1984) *''Saigon: Year of the Cat'' (1983) *''Imaginary Friends'' (1983) *''Star 80'' (1983) : Aram Nicholas *''The Three Sisters'' (1981) *''Macbeth'' (1979) : Malcolm *''The Comedy of Errors'' (1978) *''Under Western Eyes'' (1975) *''The Place of Peace'' (1975) Télévision *''American Experience (documentary)'' (2015) *''Forever'' (2015) : le prêtre emprisonné (saison 1 épisode 13) *''It Could Be Worse (mini-series)'' (2013-2014) *''Elementary'' (2012-2014) : Ellistair Moore (saison 1 épisode 6, saison 2 épisode 20) *''Warehouse 13'' (2009-2013) : James MacPherson *''The Middle'' (2013) *''Submissions Only'' (2012) *''The Good Wife'' (2010) *''The Cleveland Show'' (2010) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) : Colin Marlow (saison 3 épisodes 18, 19, 20) *''Related'' (2005-2006) *''A la Maison Blanche'' (2000-2005) : Lord John Marbury *''New York : Police judiciaire'' (2003) : Wyatt Scofield (saison 13 épisode 20) *''Veritas: The Quest'' (2003) *''The Education of Max Bickford'' (2002) *''Three Sisters'' (2001) *''Oz'' (2001) : Jack Eldridge (saison 4 épisode 9) *''Damian Cromwell's Postcards from America'' (1997) *''Liberty! The American Revolution'' (1997) *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1997) *''M.A.N.T.I.S.'' (1994-1997) *''Boston Common'' (1997) *''Titanic (mini-series)'' (1996) : Joseph Bruce Ismay *''Phantom 2040'' (1995) *''Gargoyles'' (1995) *''Mighty Max'' (1994) *''Angela, 15 ans'' (1994) : Vic Racine (saison 1 épisode 6) *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' (1992-1994) *''Cheers'' (1989-1993) *''The Young Riders'' (1990) *''Singles'' (1988-1989) *''Ten Great Writers of the Modern World (mini-series documentary)'' (1988) *''Tales of the Unexpected'' (1984) *''The Life and Adventures of Nicholas Nickleby (mini-series)'' (1982) *''Bouquet of Barbed Wire'' (1976) en:Roger Rees Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy